1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to out-of-band delivery of license information, such as for example using an SMS (short messaging system) protocol, with the effect of delivering that license information to a destination in a closed content distribution system, using, at least in part, a channel other than that used for content distribution itself. Delivering that license information to a destination in a closed content distribution system, using, at least in part, a channel other than that used for content distribution itself.
2. Related Art
Closed content distribution systems include end-to-end systems, including publishing servers, content distribution servers and playback devices, where the content that is playable on playback devices can be completely controlled through appropriate security techniques, and those security techniques make it relatively difficult for any unauthorized third party to distribute content that would be playable on the playback devices. For one example, not intended to be limiting in any way, security of a closed content distribution system can be maintained using techniques shown in the incorporated disclosure.
One example of a closed content distribution system includes a playback device, such as a game station, such as for example found in an arcade, a user's home, or a similar type of location, using which content can be executed or presented interactively with one or more game players. Content can be distributed to such a playback device using a download connection to a distribution network, or using transport of physical media (such as for example CD-ROMs or DVDs) including the content, possibly encrypted using a symmetric key, or possibly encrypted using an key pair such as in a public key cryptosystem. For one example, not intended to be limiting in any way, the playback device might operate alone or in conjunction or cooperation with other devices, such as for example a display monitor or an input controller.
One concern with closed content distribution systems is how information is distributed from authorized sources to those playback devices, how those playback devices determine if license rights associated with the user permit that user to execute or present that content, and how those playback devices enforce those license rights while executing or presenting that content. For one example, not intended to be limiting in any way, the closed content distribution system can include reception by the playback device of (1) content to be executed or presented, and of (2) licenses indicating scope of rights by users to execute or present that content. Some examples of closed distribution of content and of licenses are shown in the incorporated disclosure.
One problem is that requirements of channels for distribution of content and licenses can differ significantly, including the amount of information for distribution, the frequency or timing of those distributions, and the degree of time latency tolerable for those distributions. It might be common to distribute several gigabytes of information for content, using one or more DVDs once per week, and to accept a time latency of several days for that distribution. In contrast, it might be common to distribute at most several kilobytes of information for licenses, but it might be advantageous to receive that license information within minutes of a request, such as for example in response to the user presenting proof of payment for the license.
For one example, not intended to be limiting in any way, it might be advantageous to allocate a function of delivering content to a content server, and separately to allocate a function of delivering licenses to a license server, such as for example shown in the incorporated disclosure. One problem is that contact with such a license server involves relatively more frequent requests for relatively smaller amounts of information, and should provide for relatively quick response and relatively little time latency. In contrast, contact with such a content server involves relatively less frequent requests for larger amounts of information, and can tolerate relatively slower response and relatively larger time latency. In one embodiment, the license enables the content to be determined to be executable, valid, or both, with the effect that the content might be received at the player device any time in advance of the license.
If content is to be delivered to the playback device using physical media, distribution does not need to involve any coupling to a communication network or other form of electronic distribution. However, if licenses are to be delivered to the playback device, coupling to a communication network or other form of electronic distribution can involve significant expense, particularly when the playback device is itself relatively inexpensive. Also, this would involve network connectivity or other connectivity being available at the consumer end (that is, the playback device itself), when communicating with the license server. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a technique for delivering licenses relatively quickly and with relatively little time latency, without involving the expense of coupling the playback device to a communication network or other form of electronic distribution.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a technique involving delivery of license information or a shorter code from which license information might be derived or verified, not subject to drawbacks of known systems, such as for example in a closed distribution system.